There You Are
by HarryPotterLover1316
Summary: Takes place after Year 7 lots of changes from series. Snape/Hermione love. What happens when you're a legal age and you spend a lot of alone time seeing a different side of your former professor you once thought was evil? Will it last or crumble? R
1. When It All Falls Apart

**Even Angels Fall  
Trailer/Chapter 1**

(A/N Let's pretend Dumbledore and Sirius never died. Voldemort is dead because Dumbledore and Harry worked together to kill him. All of the Death Eaters are in Azkaban.)

Hermione Jade Granger graduated the top of her class from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was seventeen years old. Hermione was always interested in becoming a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor someday so Dumbledore told her to observe the class for one semester, co-teach with Severus Snape for another semester and then the class was hers.

Dumbledore was going to give Snape the Potions class after Hermione took over Defense Against the Dark Arts. To do this, Albus had to get rid of the current Potions teacher. He was completely willing to do this. He loved Hermione like a daughter and Snape was a dear friend.

The fall after Hermione completed all of the requirements to teach, she began teaching Defense Against Dark Arts. One of her students was Ginny Weasley. Ginny was more of a teacher's assistant than an actual student. Hermione loved all of her students and was so glad to be a teacher.

A year after Hermione began teaching, tragedy struck. (A/N her parents' moved to the United States after she graduated and left her their house in London.) Hermione's parents' died in a car crash. Dumbledore called her into his office to tell her. She burst into tears. She never imagined losing her parents'. Albus told her to take all the time she needed to sort things out in the U.S. Snape was going to take over for Hermione until she returned.

She decided to finish out the week at Hogwarts and then go and have her parents' cremated like they both wanted. For the rest of the week Snape flirted heavily with her. Hermione never thought a thing of it. (A/N Hermione is 18 and Snape is 30)

**Short chapter but that's because it's more of a trailer. (And yes, I know it sucks but if you know my previous work then you know I'm actually pretty talented) What will happen when Hermione returns? Who will miss her? How will things be different? Who will be there for her when she's weak? Two reviews please :)**


	2. More Than Me

**Even Angels Fall  
Chapter 2**

_Dear Harry, _

_ The plane ride to the United States was so long. I felt as if we were never going to arrive. I can't believe my parents' are actually gone. I'd give anything to have you here with me. I miss my best friend so much. Right now I'm extremely weak and don't know what to do with myself. If you can't come, please send someone here in your place. Well, I need to go prepare for the cremation service. Bye Harry, love you._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Hermione_

Hermione sealed the envelope and on her way to her parents' cremation service, she stuck it in a mailbox. Sometimes Harry went on missions to destroy evil threatening the magical world so there was no telling when he would get the letter. Hermione had never felt so alone in her life. This was definitely the worst feeling in the world.

When she arrived to the cremation service she saw all of her family. Everyone in the room was crying and Hermione cried the most for sure. She never imagined a world without her parents'. It never even crossed her mind that they could die. She knew that in order to heal properly she needed to surround herself with people who made her happy.

In a week she was going to go back to Hogwarts and throw herself back into her work. But for now she needed to spend as much time with her family as possible. After the service, they all went out to a restaurant and tried to go down memory lane. Hermione truly didn't want to be there she wanted to go where her heart was. For the past 8 years Hogwarts as been her home. That's where she felt her heart was.

The day dragged. Minutes felt like hours. Hermione did want to spend time with her family but she always wanted to be where she was happy. She wanted to be surrounded by her friends' and students'. She really hoped that the week would go by fast. She hoped that Harry or Ron or someone would come and spend time with her to make the week go by a little bit more smoothly.

After a long day, Hermione went back to her hotel at about 7pm. When she walked in, she was startled by a dark figure sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Severus, is that you?" She squinted.

"Yes, Miss Granger. It's me." He replied in a monotone voice.

She couldn't help but stutter she was surprised he was there. "Wh-what are you doing in my hotel?

"Dumbledore gave me time off. He said you needed someone with you and Harry isn't available at the moment. Ron is off at school and Harry is on a secret mission. I was going to come to the cremation service but I decided that wasn't too appropriate to just show up unannounced."

She went and sat on a chair. "I completely understand. Well, thank you so much for coming. I do in fact _need_ someone with me right now." She paused searching for the right words. "You've been a great friend to me this past year Severus."

Before he could even stop it, he smiled. It was a real, genuine, bright, smile. In the eight years that Hermione knew Severus Snape, she had never seen him smile. The most she had ever seen from him is an evil looking smirk.

"Just a friend, Hermione?" He didn't seem to pleased by her considering him a friend.

She was puzzled. "What are you getting at Severus?"

He shook his head. "Oh nothing, just being silly."

"In the eight years I've known you, you have never been silly. Well except once when you were co-teaching with me but that's about it. But alright, I'll go along with it. How long are you here for?" Hermione decided to forget Snape's strange moment.

"Er, um, well that's ultimately up to you. I go back to Hogwarts whenever you ask me to." Severus gave Hermione a nervous look.

Hermione hesitated, "Well if you want you can stay here with me. I'm going back to Hogwarts in a week."

"Really? That'd be great! Thanks Hermione!" He tried not to show her that he was excited but failed at trying.

Out of no where, Hermione burst into tears. Severus gave her a confused look. He didn't know what to say or do. He hesitated but went up to her and hugged her. To his surprise she put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. When they pulled away from each other, they began to lean in for a kiss. Just before their lips touched, Hermione pulled herself away.

"Oh, Severus, I'm sorry! It's just no the right time or place, I'm really so sorry. I'm going to shower and go to bed. You can use the other bed. Goodnight." Hermione walked off into the bathroom.

Snape sat on his bed dumbfounded by what had just happened. Did he really just almost kiss his former student, the know-it-all, Hermione Granger? Was he falling for her? So many thoughts were running through his head. He wasn't sure what to do.

**Will this romance progress or are they going to hold off for a while? Are there any secrets about Snape's visit? What will happen in the future? If I get two reviews I'll put up the next chapter!**


	3. Ghosts of You and Me

**Even Angels Fall  
Chapter 3**

Snape had spent three days with Hermione. They talked and got to know each other better. The night after their "almost kiss" they barely talked to each other. It was far too awkward for either of them. They tried not to cross paths but it was awfully hard considering they shared a hotel room.

On the fourth night, Snape laid in bed thinking and trying to figure everything out. About a hour into his thoughts he heard a soft sob. He knew Hermione was crying and he fought with himself whether or not he should say something.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He whispered.

She was shocked that he actually said something. She was so sure that Severus was sleeping. Hermione had no idea what to tell him. She just sat there silent trying to hold back the tears.

"Stop faking Hermione. I know something is wrong and I know you're not sleeping. You can tell me. I'm your friend, remember?" Snape urged her to tell him what was wrong.

She sat up and turned her light on. "I had everything figured out in life and then my parents' died. I was going to teach at Hogwarts for a couple of years, get married, start my family. I wanted my parents' to meet their grandchildren so badly." She stopped and tears flew from her face. "Now they can never meet them Severus! All of my plans are so messed up!"

Severus sat there in complete shock. He had never imagined Hermione to open up to him like she did. What could he say to her? He wanted to say the right thing so he sat there for a few moments searching for the right words.

"You know you can still follow through with your plan Hermione. Although, your parents' aren't here that shouldn't stop you from getting what you want. You've always been the headstrong girl that never needed anyone but herself. Many people admire you for your strength and intelligence. Don't let this bother you. You hurt for now but I know you will make it through." Snape was stunned by how well he presented himself.

Hermione was shocked that Snape showed that he cared about her. She never realized how much of a heart Severus really had. She really liked seeing this new side of him. Everything was so strange to her. Her first six Hogwarts years, she absolutely despised Severus Snape. Now they were sharing a hotel room and she was opening up to him.

"Severus, I hate it here. This hotel room doesn't feel remotely like home. I don't want to be near where my parents' died anymore. I don't want to go to Hogwarts just yet but I need to be closer to there. I don't know where to go. I definitely don't want to go back to my house. It's far too soon for me." She said really quickly.

He said there silently and thought for a moment. "We could go to my house. I own my parents' old place and it's pretty quiet. You could get your thoughts together."

"Really? Severus do you mean it? That's be so great!" Hermione's voice was high pitched and excited.

Severus couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes Hermione I mean it. You can stay there as long as you need it. I know you said you only needed a week to recover but maybe since it's closer to Hogwarts you'll want to stay a little longer. Dumbledore said we could have up to a month off."

"Well I do want to get back to teacher so maybe we'll stay there for the rest of the week or maybe another week. We'll see how I'm feeling. Is that okay with you?" She was hoping he'd approve of it.

"We can take as long as you need Hermione. This is a difficult time. I completely understand how you're feeling. I was eleven when my father died and nineteen when my mother died. I felt like my world had come crushing down right on top of me. Dumbledore is the one who helped me recover. Now I'm repaying him by helping you." Severus smiled.

Hermione was beaming. "Oh Severus, you're the best! You're a great friend! I'd be so lost if you didn't come here!"

Severus had never felt so important in his life. It felt great to actually help someone for once. He thought for a few more moments and came to the realization that he might actually have some feelings for Hermione. He couldn't date his former student. She probably wouldn't even want him anyway. She quickly made him come back to reality.

"So when do we go?" She asked cheerfully.

"That's the beauty of magic Hermione. We can go whenever we want to. All we have to do is Apparate." Snape smiled at her.

Hermione giggled nervously. "Oh that's right. Silly me. Can we go now then?"

"Of course we can. Just make sure you have everything you need before you leave." He replied.

Hermione quickly got up and used a spell to put everything away fast. She usually did a spell to make sure that everything was neatly folded but she decided that, that would take too long for her. Snape already had all of his things packed and his suitcase was in his hand. Hermione jogged over to him and grabbed his hand. Moments later they were outside of his house.

"My goodness Severus! It's so beautiful!" Hermione said in awe.

"Really? I never appreciated it much growing up. It was always just home. I really never took the time to admire it. But, now that you've said something it is quiet an exquisite house." Severus smiled at the house. "Shall we go in?"

Hermione nodded and Severus used a spell to unlock the door. They stepped inside and Hermione looked all around. She couldn't believe how spacious and beautiful the Snape house was. She really couldn't believe that Snape left that house behind to go teach at Hogwarts.

"I could definitely get used to this house." Hermione smiled as she looked all around.

"Would you like me to show you to your room Hermione?" Severus began walking to the staircase.

Hermione nodded once again and walked to Severus' side. Once they reached the top of the stairs, she realized there were about 8 doors on the second floor.

"Are there eight bedrooms in this house?" She continued to look around.

Severus chuckled. "No, no. There are four bedrooms. Three bathrooms and one door leads to the attic. The master bedroom has a bathroom inside of it. That can be your bedroom if you wish." He smiled at Hermione.

Hermione got so excited and ran into the bedroom. She plopped down on the bed and admired the beauty of the room. Severus slowly walked in and smirked at her.

"This room is absolutely gorgeous Severus! I love it! What bedroom will you sleep in though? I feel kind of bad taking the master bedroom in _your_ house." She looked right in his eyes.

Severus smiled. "I'll take the bedroom right across the hall. I think this room fits you perfectly. Enjoy it, Hermione."

Severus turned and walked out of the bedroom. Hermione felt as if things in here life were finally going to improve. Maybe it would be easier to get over her parents' death than she thought.

**Severus is really helping Hermione in her time of need. What would the readers like to see in future chapters? Please review this! 2 for next chapter. :)**


	4. Find a Way

**Even Angels Fall**

**Chapter 4**

One night, Severus was lying in bed when he heard a scream from the Master Bedroom. He pushed his blankets off of himself and ran into Hermione's room as quickly as he could. She was sobbing and he looked at her confused.

"What happened Hermione?" He sat down and hugged her.

She tried to tell him in between sobs. "I, ha, had, a dre, dream, tha, that, you di, died." She began to cry heavier.

He pulled her closer to him. "Listen, I'm not going anywhere. I won't die. I can leave you Hermione. You're my best friend."

She sat there stunned. Severus Snape had just called her his best friend. She felt like she was in another world. She had never in her wildest dreams imaged that she and Severus would be so close.

"Severus, I might be asking too much but could you stay in here with me tonight, please?" She asked hopefully.

He nodded. "Now lay back down. You need your rest since we're going back to Hogwarts in the morning."

She hugged him and then laid back down. He went and laid by her side. She turned towards him and fell asleep. Severus stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe that he had found a friend in Hermione Granger.

In the morning, Hermione woke-up first. She showered in the Master Bathroom and got dressed. Since she didn't feel like drying her hair or anything right away. She threw on some shorts and a tank top. She tied her hair up in a messy, wet bun.

Severus heard her walking around the bedroom and he woke-up. He looked at her looking at herself in the mirror and couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. She was definitely a natural beauty.

Hermione noticed that Snape was awake and looking at her. She felt a little embarrassed because of how she acted the night before. She turned around and looked at him. He gave her a little smile as if to say, "it alright."

She went downstairs and began to prepare breakfast. Right before she finished, Severus came down the stairs in his usual black clothing. He sat down at the table and Hermione brought him a cup of coffee.

"I don't know how you take it, but here's the cream and sugar." She smiled.

He shook his head. "I like my coffee black. It's much healthier without the added sugar and everything."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "The terrifying Severus Snape is worrying about a little bit of sugar in his coffee. I guess I don't know you as well as thought as I did."

"No, you don't. You could get to know me if you wanted to. I really hope that you'll allow me to get to know you. You seem like a remarkable woman." Snape smiled.

"You know, Severus. I'm not as amazing as I appear to be. I'm so scared most of the time. I don't want to make the wrong choice or say the wrong thing." She blushed.

Serverus hesitated. "Well Hermione from my point of view, you're doing just fine. You have nothing to fear. Just be yourself. The real you is an amazing individual."

Hermione was so surprised to see the nice side of Snape that people rarely saw. Maybe she was going to develop feelings for him. She knew she couldn't. The students would talk and it might be bad professionally.

She chuckled nervously. "I'm going to go get ready so we can go back to Hogwarts!"

She ran up the stairs and Severus looked at her with the most confused look ever. Hermione was beginning to act very, very strange. He was beginning to see a different side to the always confident witch. She was definitely changing right before his eyes.

Two hours later, Hermione came back fully packed and dressed. Severus could tell that she had just been crying. He had to remind himself not to say anything just in case she had been crying about her parents. She grabbed his hand and they apparated into Hogwarts. They stood in Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Severus, Hermione, it's great to see you two back. I trust that everything went well." Dumbledore walked over to them.

Both of them nodded. They weren't going to tell Dumbledore about their "almost kiss" or the feelings they were beginning to feel for each other.

"Severus, you start teaching tomorrow. Same goes for you Hermione. Oh and Severus you may go. I'd like to talk to Professor Granger alone." Dumbledore waved Snape off.

Snape smiled at Hermione and left. She was nervous. Why did Dumbledore want to talk to her alone? Was she in trouble for something? She just got back. She didn't already want to be into trouble with Dumbledore.

He sat behind his desk. "Professor Granger, do you know why I sent Professor Snape to spend the week with you?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes sir, because Harry was busy and Ron is in school."

"Actually Ms. Granger, I could've gotten Ron out of school easily and Harry hasn't been busy. He was home with Sirius. He asked me if he could go and I said no to him." Dumbledore told her.

Hermione was stunned. "But sir, Harry is my best friend. I could have really used him. You have no idea how broken I was."

"Hermione, you weren't ask broken as you think. Just remember, I can see what happens in the future. There are methods for my madness." Dumbledore smirked. "You may go now."

Hermione gathered her things and walked to her quarters. So what if Dumbledore could see the future? It didn't make sense of why he sent Snape just because he can see the future. Hermione was going to get to the bottom of this sooner or later.

**I hope all the readers enjoyed this chapter! Two reviews for the next one, please?**


	5. Where Will You Go?

**Even Angels Fall (There You Are)  
Chapter 5**

Two weeks had gone by since Severus and Hermione returned to Hogwarts. Both of them had been extremely busy trying to catch up with there work. They had many things to grade and lesson plans to prepare. There are just some things you can't use magic for.

Hermione was still puzzled by what Dumbledore said about "seeing the future." She visited the library trying to look things up that would help her understand but she couldn't find anything even close to the topic. This was going to be harder than she thought.

It was Tuesday morning Hermione was teaching her class of third years. Sometimes her third year students were a little rowdy but today they were on their best behavior. Hermione had a feeling something either wasn't right or the student had something on their mind they were scared to discuss.

Mid-lesson Hermione turned from the blackboard. "Alright class, what is it? I know something is up, just spill the beans."

All of the students looked at each other. They were curious as to how Professor Granger knew something was going on. They were all so scared to answer her. No one wanted to get into trouble for crossing into her business.

"Come on, you can tell me. I won't take away points from your house or anything. I promise." She gave them all a reassuring smile.

After a seemingly long silence, a student finally spoke up. "Forgive us for asking you Professor Granger, but are you and Professor Snape in a relationship?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. The accusation of her and Snape being in a relationship was completely absurd. Just because they had spent a little time together after the loss of her parents didn't mean they were in a relationship.

"Professor Snape and I are friends and co-workers, nothing more." She turned back to the blackboard.

Another student cut in. "But Professor, we all see how you and Professor Snape look at each other. It's not a "friendly" look. You seem pretty interested in each other."

This was getting out of control. "Professor Snape and I have no romantic feelings for each other. All of you have definitely gone mad. Let's get back to the lesson. This is very important."

Hermione turned back to the blackboard and wrote notes for her students to copy down. When her class ended she sighed in relieve. She couldn't believe all of the questions they asked about Snape. Although she did have some amount of feelings for him he was just a friend and that's all he ever could be. It's an unfortunate thing but it was a fact. She saw how some of her students reacted just _thinking_ she was with Snape, what if she really did get into a relationship with him?

The day seemed to drag for Hermione. Almost _everyone_ had some kind of question for her and Snape. Even on her break one of her co-workers said she heard some "rumors." This whole thing was getting Hermione pretty annoyed. She wasn't aware that her life was everyone else's business.

After a lot of thinking, she decided that she wasn't going to let the rumors bother her, because they were nothing more than rumors. They meant absolutely nothing to her. Once she decided not to let the rumors bother her, her day flew by. Before she knew it, it was supper time.

As always, the professors all walked in with the Headmaster. She could hear the students whispering about her and Snape. She held her head up high and smiled at everyone. She couldn't believe she actually had to act this way. She was a professor it really didn't matter what the students thought or said.

Dinner tonight was quiet, it was never quiet. Snape and Hermione looked at each other a few times confused. They knew everyone was usually talkative. Each time Hermione looked out at the super quiet students they were looking right at her. This whole thing was getting completely ridiculous. It needed to stop!

After dinner, Hermione and Snape met up in Snape's private quarters. They needed to discuss everything and figure out what to do. Everyone in the school was making them feel uncomfortable. Even Dumbledore saying he could see the future made Hermione feel a little uneasy. Everyone inside Hogwarts was being strange.

"Severus this whole thing just isn't right. We're just friends and everyone makes it seem like we've been together for a long period of time or something." Hermione said quickly.

Severus nodded. "I agree with you Hermione. If were did in fact have something going on we would've made it public by now."

"Oh! I'm just so frustrated this whole day was complete hell! It's all your fault for coming to see me Severus!"

He looked at her confused. How was it his fault? All he did was comfort her when she needed someone. Dumbledore told him to go be with Hermione that she needed him. None of this was his fault all he did was follow orders.

"Hermione don't blame me because everyone thinks we're together! I only did what I was told! I could have left you there to cry and cry and cry but I didn't. I helped you and you know it!" Severus stepped closer to Hermione.

Hermione couldn't believe that Severus really yelled at her. He had never gotten loud with her before. She knew they were crossing into somewhere they had never been before. She stepped right up to him. They were only 6inches away from each others faces.

"Listen Snape! I wanted Harry there, not you! It's Dumbledore's doing! He had a reason for this and I don't want to know why. Whatever he's thinking clearly isn't true! Look at us we're fighting over something so stupid!" Hermione was so frustrated.

She was just about to turn and walk away when Severus grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her in for a kiss. It was just a quick little peck. Hermione looked at Severus shocked and walked out of his quarters as quickly as she could.

**So Severus finally tried a move on Hermione. I'm not sure if her reaction was positive or negative. Things in Hogwarts were chaotic. Two-three reviews for the next one!**


	6. Anything For You

**Even Angels Fall (There You Are)  
Chapter 6**

_(A/N: I hope all of you are enjoying this story so far. I've decided to change the ways the characters act. I don't want them to be exactly like how they are in J.K Rowlings books and movies. I like putting my own twist on everything. I appreciate all of you taking time to read this. _

_If you have any suggestions, write them in a review. Also, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. I love hearing what is on your minds. I'm writing three stories so if I don't update for a longer amount of time it's because I'm focusing on the other stories or can't keep my thoughts straight. Happy reading!)_

Four days passed since Snape kissed Hermione. She was still in shock but happy all at the same time. She really did want to kiss him but felt better denying her feelings for him. She didn't want to be the talk of Hogwarts although she already was. Hermione Granger liked her life very private especially her love life. She decided that the reason she denied her feelings for Severus is because she was scared of what others might say.

Snape's students all noticed a change in him. He was much more cheerful and greeted all of his students happily. No one had ever seen Severus smile but now that's all he did. He was on Cloud 9. All of the students and professors wondered why but no one dared to ask. They all liked this side of him. Hermione didn't notice his changed behavior. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice him.

At break, Hermione was doodling and writing down all of her thoughts about the whole kiss thing. She also wrote down her thoughts about Severus in general. She was thinking about writing a Pros and Cons list about her and Snape. It would be the pros and cons of them getting into a relationship. She quickly decided that a relationship shouldn't be based off of pros and cons, only real feelings.

One of the new Professors, Professor Bria Alexander approached her.. "Professor Granger, have you noticed how Professor Snape has been acting?"

Hermione was too involved in all of her writing, she didn't even hear Bria speak to her. At this moment she was writing down her feelings for Severus. She made a bulleted list. She had a lot of emotions towards him at that very moment.

"Hello? Hermione! Is someone in there?" Professor Alexander said a little louder and snapped her fingers in front of Hermione's face.

Hermione jumped back. "Woah, sorry Bria I was concentrating in my er, lesson plans. I have very important subjects to discuss in my next class."

"Mhm, I'm sure." Bria knew she was writing something personal and not for her classes. "Anyway, have you seen how Severus is acting? He's so cheerful! It's a bit disturbing!"

Hermione cocked her head and gave Bria a confused look. "I haven't noticed that Severus has changed at all. Maybe it's because I just haven't been paying attention to him. I guess I'll have to start." She smiled.

Just then the bell rang. Hermione had another free period but she wanted to get away from Bria as quickly as she could. She was speed walking in the hallway when she crashed into someone. All of her papers went flying. When she realized who she had crashed into, she turned white.

"Se-Severus, it's you. How's everything?" She said nervously.

Snape grinned. "Hello Hermione! I'm great thanks for asking! How are you?"

"Oh I'm just peachy." She began picking up her papers.

Severus helped her by picking up some of the papers too. One of them caught his eye. It said "Severus Snape" followed by a lot of other words. He noticed the paper because his name was in bright ink and was fairly large. Hermione noticed which paper he had and turned bright red.

"Severus I can explain!" She said quickly.

"There is nothing for you to explain to me, Hermione. This paper says all I need to know. But why deny it?" He asked her.

She handed him another paper. "These are the reasons I denied it. Actually, here are all the papers that have something to do with you on them." Hermione handed Severus three other papers. "This is what I did during my break today. I had to figure out my feelings for myself."

Severus looked at her stunned. "I can't believe you're going to allow me to read all of this Hermione."

"Well I want to exchange this information for some information about you. I just have one question." Hermione closed her binder.

"Um, alright go ahead and ask then." Severus smiled.

"Why are you so cheerful today, Severus? Everyone in the school has been talking about it."

Severus began to feel a little nervous. "Hermione think about what happened between us, that's why." He turned and walked down the corridor quickly.

Hermione watched him walk away. She was completely stunned. She never expected Severus to admit anything to her. It changed everything for her. She was beginning to feel a bit more comfortable with her feelings for Severus.

During Severus' break from all his classes, he sat and read all of Hermione's papers. He was fascinated with how beautifully she wrote. She had such neat penmanship. He read everything and was beginning to understand everything Hermione thought and her feelings. He wasn't sure what he should do with the information he had.

**So Severus and Hermione know about each others feelings. What should they do about it? Leave suggestions in comments! Three for the next one! **


	7. The Way I Feel

**Even Angels Fall (There You Are)  
Chapter 7**

_(A/N): Sorry I took a little bit too update. Lots and lots of writer's block. I have a poll on my profile for people to vote on their favorite story. I'd really appreciate it if you all did that. Thanks! Don't forget to review.)_

Severus and Hermione spent the rest of the night in their quarters. They were both trying to figure out what to do about how they felt for each other. They didn't want to get into a relationship if the other one didn't want to. It was a lot for them. They had to completely sit down and discuss it but they were both very embarrassed but what had happen with everything.

The next day, both professors had a break at the same time. Severus knew this so he decided to go to Hermione's office. When he got there, she was sitting there grading papers silently. He couldn't believe how pretty she looked. The sun was shining through a window and reflected perfectly. It made her look like she was glowing.

He walked in a little more and sat on a desk in front of hers. "Working hard or hardly working?" He smiled nervously at her.

She jumped a mile. "Oh, Severus. I didn't know you were here."

He chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I'm good at sneaking up on people."

Hermione turned bright red. She knew he was there to discuss the events from the day before. She wasn't even going to try to avoid it. She quickly decided that the best way to go about this was to gracefully dive into it. Although, there was probably no way to be graceful about this matter.

"I know why you're hear Severus. You want to discuss what happened yesterday. I understand if you just want to be friends. I understand if you think I'm a young, silly girl. I'm sure that's what I'd think if the roles were reversed." She said very quickly.

Severus was stunned by how quickly she spoke. The last time she did that, she was one of his students. She was all red. He could tell she was either nervous or scared. Maybe she was even a little bit of both. Either way he wanted to discuss this whole thing with her.

"I never told you how I felt Hermione, I'm sorry. I just figured me kissing you would speak for itself. I had a little pep to my step the next day. You're pretty much making me show my good side, which I never wanted to do but none of that really matters." He hesitated. "You make me happy Hermione, don't you see? I never thought I'd feel as happy as I do. I felt that happiness once before in my life. Just once."

Hermione was almost speechless. She needed to let Severus' words sink in before she even tried to speak. If she tried to speak now her words would be all jumbled. He really had changed. She was just too selfish to notice it. She was beginning to feel like a terrible person for not noticing the new and very improved Snape.

"All of my papers probably told you exactly how I feel for you. I never imagined I'd have feelings for you out of all people. When I was a student at Hogwarts, I absolutely despised you. Now everything is different. You've changed me too, trust me. I never thought I'd be able to heal after my parents' death. You showed me that I could move on and be okay. You strengthened me."

He smiled. "I'm glad I helped you, Hermione. I really am. But now we know how we feel about each other…what do we do?" He was beginning to get a bit worried.

Hermione bit her lip. She didn't know what to do. She could always go to Dumbledore and ask him his opinion. This was going to be quite a difficult thing. For now, it had to wait. Severus realized he had a class he had to hurry to or he'd be late. Hermione was a bit relieved that she'd have more time to think. Fortunately, she had another break. She had a hour until her next class.

Quickly, Hermione hurried to Dumbledore's office. She had a lot to discuss and not a lot of time. He always knew what the right answer was. To Hermione, he was more of a guidance counselor. Whenever she needed someone, he was right there no matter what the circumstances were.

She crashed through the door. "Headmaster, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Dumbledore pointed to the seat in front of his desk. "Go ahead Hermione, just have a seat. And you can call me Albus now you're no longer a student." He gave her a warm smile.

"Okay…Albus. I don't know what to do about Severus! We know about each others feelings but don't know what the next step should be. Do we let them just stay? Do we try a relationship? We really don't want to be the talk of the school…I'm sure that's understandable." She said very, very quickly.

Thankfully Dumbledore understood what she was saying. "Well Hermione either way you're going to be the talk of the school. Everyone always talks about you. Why not give them something good to talk about?"

Hermione nodded. She knew Dumbledore was right. She just didn't want to make herself to look bad at all. She was all about keeping her good reputation. How would dating an older professor make her look?

"Hermione, don't worry about what anyone else thinks or says. Do what makes you happy. If you and Severus want to be in a relationship…Go for it." He smiled.

**Hermione now has a lot to think about. Will she decide to be with Severus? Will someone come in and mess everything up? Three reviews for the next one.**


End file.
